Of Half-Breeds and Giant Robots
by AwesomeMoorwen
Summary: After meeting their alternate counterparts from the Animated Universe, the Autobots and Decepticons of Prime decide to ally with their alternate selves, and continue their energon-fueled battle for the fate of Cybertron. However, a freak accident during one such battle transports our Robots in Disguise to a whole other world, where new allies, aswell as new enemies, awaits.
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

"Opening Ground bridge now. We are ready to receive you." The words came from the voice of a large, robotic being, outfitted with an orange paint job and symbols that matched that of an emergency ambulance.

The autobot medic Ratchet(P) looked behind him as a swirling green vortex opened. Through the vortex, two other robotic beings entered. One was large and bulky, with a green paint job. The other robot was much smaller, thinner, and with yellow paint and a black stripe along his front torso.

What both had in similar though was the fresh battle scars."Ugh, that con packed one heck of a punch" sighed Bulkhead(P), rubbing the side of his rather dented head.

"I told you man, gotta watch out for Lugnut and his punch of kill everything." Bumblebee(A) exclaimed while rubbing the side of his rear. "But you're lucky. I don't think I'll be able to sit for two solar cycles".

Before the vortex closed, two more figures walked through. One had a blue paint job, a slender woman-like feature, and looked to be the smallest bot so far. "Another predacon bone lost" Arcee said in frustration. Following her was a bot with a black/yellow color scheme similar to Bumblebee(A), yet he was taller than his Animated counterpart. "Beeep-bwop" the bot added, his head low to the ground in shame. "I hear ya Bee. The Cons are getting tougher now that they're allied with their alternates" Bulkhead(P) agreed. The other Bumblebee looked between the two in confusion. "Still don't get how you guys understand the other me".

"Well for now, you should all take a seat so I can get a good look at ya" Said a gruffy sounding voice from the far side of the hangar. The Animated Ratchet was rather busy tinkering with some medical equipment.

"Told you guys that you need me". A red haired teenage girl jumped down from the rails of the upper hangar, supported by her jet pack. Unfortunately, she stopped her pack to high and landed right on top of whatever Ratchet(A) was working on. "Sari I need that!" the old medical bot complained. His Prime counterpart looked to him and huffed. "Now you know how I feel".

"Sorry. It's just kinda been boring here, since the other kids are at school, and my Bulkhead went with the Primes, Smokescreen, Prowl, and this world's Magnus on another bone hunt." Sari exclaimed, stepping off the(now ruined) med equipment to sit at the side of the table. "So unfair that the cons are having the edge" the redhead sighed.

_**Aboard the Nemesis**_

Another ground bridge opened, and through it came two figures. The first to come through was a bot with a red color scheme. Following behind him was a rather large and imposing bot, with a single, glowing red eye.

"The predacon bone has been procured lord Megatron, by yours truly" Knockout was rather proud of himself, as expected of the vain decepticon.

Standing before him was a terryfing figure, one that exuded power and commanded respect, his silver armor glistening in the purple light of the ship's hull. "Excellent work Knockout. Another addition to our soon to be bestial supersoldiers." Megatron(P) complemented his decepticon medic.

"And it wouldn't have been possible, were it not for the impressive brute behind me. Love how you spammed that explosive punch of yours big guy" Kockout glanced behind him to flatter the large bot.

"Ha! The autobot scum were no match for the might of Lugnut. The grand and glorious Decepticon cause, can not be denied!" The large bot smashed his metallic fists together.

"As expected of my ever loyal Lugnut" Another figure came to stand before Megatron(P). Unlike his Prime counterpart, who was rather imposing in appearance, this Megatron had a more of refined look to him.

Lugnut took a bow before his master. "All hail the one and noble Megatrons! Your power will rule all!"

"Oh get a room". The touching moment was then ruined by what appeared to be a single head. Starscream(A) sighed in disgust at all the gushing Lugnut was giving the Megatrons. "I can't even think straight with all these mushy complements going on.

"Silence traitor!" Lugnut scolded to the bodiless decepticon. "You will not undermine the grand, and glorious image of the wise Megatrons!"

"Blah blah blah" Starscream(A) said. "Anyways, when's that weakling version of me gonna return from his bone hunt? I doubt he's as reliable as I am"

As Lugnut and Starscream(A) continued their argument, a hunched, slender looking bot walked up to the two decepticon leaders, and showed them a beeping image on his faceplate.

"Open the ground bridge Soundwave(P)" Megatron(P) said. "Let us see, if Starscream(P) did indeed complete his task"

As another swirling green vortex appeared, a rather frail, winged bot jumped through. "KYAHH!" the bot screamed, landing face first into the ship's hull. Following him was another winged bot, only difference in appearance was the twin mounted cannons on his back, and he wasn't as frail lookingn nor was he feet in the shape of stilettos.

Oh, and he had multiple personalities in the form of three constant shifting faces.

"Starscream! Have you procured your predacon bone?" Megatron(P) growled at his 2nd in command.

"Of course master, your prize is right here" the Seeker said, getting himself up from the floor.

"It is right...uh...uhhh" Starscream(P) stammered, attempting to find his master's prize. "Um...I can explain, my liege" the lowly decepticon cowered before his leader, clearly growing in impatience and anger.

"No need to vorry. I have ze bone vight here" the other winged bot revealed, showing the bone in his hand, and his blue face ever so smug.

"It seems that Blitzwing has accomplished the mission" Megatron(A) said to his counterpart. Starscream(P) growled at the triple faced decepticon.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Starscream(P) said through clenched teeth.

Blitzwing's face immediately switched, now donning a rather cartoony face with a crooked smile and chaotic red eyes. "Because seeing you on ze floor all vorried vas hilarious, ahahaha!" the crazed triple-faced con laughed with glee.

As Starscream(P) attempted to keep himself from strangling Blitzwing, the two decepticon leaders conversed about the current plan.

"Now that we have an acceptable number of predacon bones in our possesion, Shockwave(P) will begin the cloning process, and soon, we will have an army of beasts, ready to trample both the Autobots and humankind underfoot" Megatron(P) told his other self. Megatron(A) agreed with his sentiments.

"Indeed my friend, and once we have taken care of both our Autobot problems, we can begin the conquering of both Cybertrons. The decepticons will be victorious"

From a few hallways afar, a large dragon like bot eavesdropped on the conversion, growing ever so interested on what was to become of all the bones that were collected.

_**Team Prime Base**_

"Sorry guys, we came back emptyhanded" Smokescreen exclaimed, his blue/black color scheme covered in pieces of ice from his scuffle with Blitzwing.

"The decepticons got their hands on another bone. Bumblebee(A), any luck on your hunt?" The Animated Optimus asked.

"No dice bossbot, the cons were just to tough" the yellow autobot replied in slight frustration.

The other Optimus came up to his comrades to share a startling thought. "It would seem that the decepticons have gathered enough predacon remains to engender the beasts"

"So what will we do now?" Animated Bulkhead asked. His Prime counterpart added to his question "yeah, should we just stand here and wait for the cons to raise their monster army?"

A blue bot, second largest amongst them, came up to propose his plan. "If we are the only ones who stand between the natives of this planet and the predacons, then we have no choice: we must launch a preemptive strike on the decepticon warship, and send the beasts back to the rust age before they can be cloned"

"I agree with Ultra Magnus" Optimus(P) said. Autobots, prepare for battle. We're boarding the decepticon warship, and destroying those predacon bones once, and for all.

Meanwhile, in a distant world, a silver eyed, white haired female warrior was preparing with her fellow comrades on the trip out of the North, and their inevitable confrontation with the Organization. She also had two people to search for. One to reunite with, and the other to destroy.

**And there you have it. The beginning of my very first fanfic. Short epilogue I know, but things will start to get juicy once we start the crossoverin' **


	2. Chapter 2-Prologue Part II

**Disclaimer-In order to differentiate between Transformers with alternates, there are 2 letters put at the end of their names. (P)=Prime version. (A)=Animated version. Hope that clears things up.**

The tension was pretty heavy at Team Prime base, as everyone geared up for what they thought was going to be their biggest battle yet; a direct assault on the Nemesis, the Decepticon warship itself. As the team was preparing itself, both the Primes conversed about their plan.

"You think we're doing the right thing? Launching a full frontal assault on the decepticons?" Optimus(A) questioned his counterpart.

"For too long, we have dragged this war out. I remember when Ratchet said something very painfully true to me. I have had many instances where I could've stopped Megatron, and end this conflict once and for all. If any a time is good to strike, now would be it."

Optimus's Animated double looked up at him(Prime Optimus was slightly taller), but it was mostly out of admiration. "Well, I wish I was half the leader you were. Back in my universe, I was just an Elite Guard drop out" Optimus(A) sighed. "But, through better and worse, I've managed to lead my team, and I couldn't have asked for a better band of bots"

Prime Optimus put a reassuring hand on his shorter version's shoulder. "I know in my spark, that you have what it takes to be a great leader.". Optimus(A) looked up and smiled at his sentiments.

A message was suddenly received from the base's comlink. "Wheeljack to base, over."

Ratchet(P) answered the call. "Wheeljack, have you located the decepticon warship?"

"Roger that Doc, sending you the coordinates as we speak. I'm standing by here, so once you guys infiltrate the warship, I'll lay some support from the outside"

"Good work...and please, stop calling me Doc" Ratchet(P) scolded.

"Sure thing...Doc".

Ratchet(P) sighed as he closed the comlink.

Optimus(P) presented himself in front of the team, and gave one of his famous speeches.

"My fellow autobots, this may be our toughest battle yet. It has been a great honor fighting alongside you. You all have shown great acts of valor, courage, and determination in the face of great adversity."

Animated Optimus chimed in aswell, repeating what he told his Prime version. "Indeed, I couldn't have asked for a better, braver band of bots than you all."

"Aw, c'mon bossbots, you're gonna make one of us here spring an oil leak here" Bumblebee(A) said, rubbing one of his optics. "But it ain't me."

Bulkhead(A) looked at his small partner. "Kinda looks like you're the one who's about to though". Everyone laughed, breaking the tension for just a moment.

"No!" Bumblebee(A) shot back. "Just...something in my optics"

Serious mode was back on though, as Ultra Magnus appeared before the group, and drilled them. "Is everyone locked and ready?" the blue bot asked.

"Ready"-Bumblebee(A) brought out his stingers.

"Ready, sir"-Bulkhead(P) smashed his wrecker fists together.

"Ready as I'll ever be"-Arcee brought out her blasters, primed for maximum kill.

"..."-Prowl simply nodded, and equipped his robo-shurikens.

"Beeeeep"-Bumblebee took a fighting stance.

"Uhhh, ready"-Bulkhead(A) said.

"Cons won't know what hit him"-Smokescreen calibrated his phase shifter.

"Let's go kick some Con tailpipe"-Sari crackled with energy. Optimus(A) objected.

"Sari, you're staing here, it's too dangerous"

"Aww, but this might be like, your biggest battle yet" Sari exclaimed.

Prime(A) objected again. "All the more reason for you to stay here, where it's safe". Sari huffed and crossed her arms. Besides here, the three Jasper kids Miko, Rafeal, and Jack looked on with concern. "You guys are gonna come back, right?" Miko asked. "This can't be a goodbye"

Bulkhead(P) kneeled down to Miko's level, and gently rubbed her head.

"Hey, we'll all be back, and I can't miss that new song you've been working on".

"Besides" Arcee said, "the most we need to accomplish is to destroy those predacon bones, aswell as Shockwave's lab. After that, we'll hightail right out of there".

"Well, good luck" Jack said to his robot guardian. Arcee nodded.

Ratchet(P) opened the portal. "I'll stay here and monitor the groundbridge, incase you need immediate extraction". Optimus(P) obliged "Thank you, old friend".

"yep-yep" the medical bot retorted. "Just make sure you make it back in one piece. Wouldn't want to replace any of your limbs with any of this rudimentary tech here"

"Don't worry" his Animated counterpart assured. "I'll be there for medical support, make sure these young bots don't get ahead of themselves."

Team Prime stood before the portal.

"Autobots"-Optimus(P) said.

"Let's roll out!"-Optimus(A) said.

They charged through.

**Aboard the Nemesis**

"Shockwave" Megatron(P) said over his comlink. "Do you have all of the specimens and the materials ready?"

Within the warship's lab, another one eyed decepticon stood. Only difference between him and Lugnut was the giant cannon in the place of his left arm. "Everything is ready, Lord Megatron" The bot said over his comlink. "Once my counterpart is finished calibrating the last of the chambers, we can make for my off site laboratory, where I can begin the cloning process". Shockwave(P) turned to his Animated self to see him working on said chamber.

"It shouldn't take long" The other Shockwave(A) said, This version was more thinner than his Prime conterpart, wasn't much of a scientist, and didn't have an arm-cannon. Nonetheless, he was just as dangerous.

"And with a few modifications" he said, "You can expect the clones to fully mature, in less than half a solar cycle."

Megatron(A) stood alongside his Prime counterpart to join in. "Excellent work, my ever loyal Shockwave" the Animated decepticon leader said over the comlink.

Meanwhile, Lugnut stood in the background, his single eye narrowing in envy. Starscream(A) rolled his head over to the large decepticon to taunt him.

"Well, looks like Megatron has a new favorite" the lone head gloated. "And here's a hint: It ain't you!"

Lugnut turned to the bodiless decepticon. "Silence traitor!" he scolded. "I am the most faithful. Megatron realizes my devote loyalty and usefulness above all!"

Starscream(A) chuckled. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that. I'm sure it helps."

Before Lugnut could chew the Starscream head out, the ship's alarm went off.

"What is that?" Megatron(A) questioned. The other Megatron turned to his 2nd in command.

"Starscream What is going on?!" he growled. The seeker went to view the ship's monitors.

"My liege it's...the autobots! They're launching a full blown attack within the ship!" Starscream(P) stammered.

Before anymore could be said, a large blast shook the ship, causing Starscream(P) and most of the vehicon troops to stumble. The seeker picked himself up and looked at the monitor again. He scratched his head and turned to his master.

"And um, an attack from outside the ship aswell" he said. Megatron(P) growled in anger, until his Animated counterpart spook.

"It appears that the autobots don't want us to complete our little project"

"Indeed" Megatron(P) spoke. He then turned to Soundwave.

"Initiate high alert" he ordered. "Have all troops locate the infiltrators, and terminate on site. Awaken the insecticons, and as for our outside attacker, have the predacon shoot him down!"

Soundwave silently nodded, the first thing he did was awaken the Insecticon hive.

Within a spherical room, the large and ferocious bug machines laid dormant, until a lone bug dropped from the ceiling to the floor. This bug was different from the other insecticons. He had a green color scheme as opposed to the brownish color of the others, purple eyes, and above all, resembled a large humanoid wasp, as opposed to the beetle models. Waspinator turned to his awakening comrades, and issued the command.

"Rise and shine bugbots. Bad guys are attacking ship. Bosstron has orderd us to destroy bad guys." The green technorganic then transformed into a literal giant wasp. "Find badguys!" he ordered, and flew off with the insecticon hive in tow.

As the vehicons prepared to fire upon anything that would emerge from the groundbridge, they were first met with opposing fire from the vortex itself, decimating any troops standing directly at the front. As the cover troops were taken by brief surprise, the entirety of Team Prime surged through, blasters blasting and melee weapons flying. Ultra Magnus, equipped with the forge of Solus Prime, used the hammer for more practical use-sending any decepticon that dared to come close flying. Meanwhile, Animated Bulkhead launched his wrecking ball-fist at a line of vehicons, toppling them like dominoes. The last to clear the way was Prowl, who effortlessly danced around the troops, slicing them apart one by one with his robo-shurikens.

Once the hallway was cleared, the Optimus's began to give the orders.

"Autobots, fan out and search for that lab" Optimus(A) said. His Prime version added to that order.

"Yes, split into teams different teams. You will cover more ground that way."

"What about you two?" Bulkhead(P) questioned the two leaders.

"We're gonna go handle the Megatrons, and buy you guys some time" Optimus(A) answered.

"Autobots," Optimus(P) said, "move out! And best of luck to all of you". The two Primes then transformed into their vehicle modes, and drove off to the ship's bridge, barreling any vehicon troops that stood in there way. From there, Ultra Magnus assumed command. "You heard our leaders" Magnus ordered. "Bulkheads, you're with me. Bumblebees and Ratchet(A), take the corridor to the left. Arcee, Prowl and Smokescreen, you take the south corridor." They all transformed into their vehicle modes. "Let's roll!" Magnus said, and with that they all drove their separate ways, in search of Shockwave's lab.

It wasn't long before the two Primes arrived at the bridge, where waiting for them were the two Megatrons.

"We will handle this" Megatron(A) told Lugnut and Starscream(P). The Primes assumed their robot modes, and took their battle stances. Prime Megatron chuckled.

"So" he said, "You've finally decided to come after _me_ this time, have you Optimus?"

"Indeed Megatron" Optimus(P) retorted. "And this time, I am not alone" he said, referring to his Animated version. The Animated Megatron snorted.

"Oh come now, do you honestly think you can take us with that so called partner of yours?" Megatron(A) smirked. "He is nothing more than a lowly autobot maintenence drone."

Animated Optimus gripped his axe in anger, but Prime Optimus placed a reassuring hand on his counterpart. With this, Optimus(A) calmed himself, and simply replied to Megatron(A). "I have a name" he said, "and it's Optimus Prime"

"Enough talk!" Megatron(P) snapped. "Let us, which of us allied versions is superior". From his back, Megatron(P) withdrew the Dark Star Sabre, and his Animated partner brought out his twin swords. Likewise, Optimus(P) brought out his reconstructed Star Sabre, and Optimus(A) readied his battle axe.

"YAAAH!" Megatron(P) roared, and with that, the sworn enemies rushed forward to clash.

"Hello, bumblebot" Waspinator growled. The two BBs assumed their robot modes. Prime Bee beeped at his Animated counterpart. "I'm gonna assume that you're asking me on how this thing knows who I am?" Bee(A) guessed. His Prime counterpart simply nodded.

"Long story" Bee(A) answered. Ratchet(A) came up behind the two. "Well, I hate to interrupt this little reunion, but he's preparing to attack!"

The three autobots looked forward to see Waspinator charge his attack. Green boltbeams fired from his four hands. Bee(A) dove out of the way, while Prime Bee jumped up and delivered a kick to the stomach, sending the bug back a few steps,

"Waspinator will make you pay for that!" the insectbot roared. Animated Bumblebee snorted "Yeah? You and what army slimy?"

Three insecticons appeared behind Waspinator. Prime Bee looked to his Animated partner with a"really?" look on his face. Animated Bee responded with a nervous chuckle and a shrug.

"Here they come!" Ratchet(A) called the two Bees back to attention, assuming their battle stances as Waspinator and the insecticons charged forward.

The struggle was great between the Primes and the Megatrons. As Prime Megatron and Optimus traded blow for blow with their sabres, Animated Optimus was blocking his Megatron's sword attacks with his axe. Unfortunately, both Megatrons were cunning as they were vicious. When Prime Megatron saw an opening, he quick parried Optimus(P) and went for an uppercut straight to the stomach, causing the Prime to double take in pain. Likewise, the second Animated Megatron deflected Optimus's(A) axe, he fired at point blank range with his fusion cannon. Now, both autobot leaders were on the floor, their weapons kicked out of reach by the trecherous decepticons. All the while Lugnut and Starscream were on the side, cheering their masters on.

"Hahaha" Megatron(P) chuckled. "It seems, that we are the superior tag team here." The decepticon then pointed his cannon straight at Optimus's head.

"Shall we end this once and for all?" Megatron(P) questioned his partner. "Agreed" Megatron(A) said, readying his swords for decapitating his Optimus.

But before either could land a blow, Prime Optimus withdrew his gattling gun, and fired straight at the ship's controls. The resulting blast violently shook the ship. Megatron(P) looked at Soundwave's faceplate, optics widened, then turned to Optimus(P) in anger, "what have you done?!"

"Scrap!" Wheeljack yelled as he wide turned his ship, dodging the volley of fire balls. The predacon hot on his tail, the wrecker was about to flip upside and catch the beast by surprise. But before he could execute his plan, a massive green vortex appeared at the front of the Nemesis, causing both air combatants to halt and stare.

"Uh, Doc?" Whelljack said "I think we have a problem here"

**Really apologize for dragging this whole thing out instead of jumping straight to the crossovering, but think of these last two chapters as pilots. Next chapter, we can get start the actual story for sure this time.**


	3. Chapter 3-Unfamiliar Settings

Animated Bumblebee slowly opened his optics, only to see a bright morning sun hitting his faceplate. "Ughh, my aching spark" the autobot moaned. Bumblebee(A) looked around, and saw himself himself in the middle of a grassy plain. The young bot brought himself up to survey the rest of his surroundings, but his still ringing pain receptors made it troublesome.

"Man...We're am I?" he asked to himself. "And what happened to the warship...and where are the others?!" Bumblebee(A) started to look around frantically, attempting to spot any of his fellow comrades. Spark knows he'd want to run into a decepticon though.

"I'm here"

Hearing the voice below, Bumblebee(A) looked down, and saw a familiar face standing before him.

"Oh hey Sari...SARI?!"

Sari gave a nervous laugh, knowing that the autobot wouldn't have been very pleased to see her. "Hehe, hey Bee" she said meekly. As she thought, the autobot wasn't all too excited to see her.

"What're you doing here?" Bumblebee(A) asked.

"I kinda...snuck aboard the warship before the groundbridge closed" Sari answered, still meek in her voice.

Bumblebee(A) started giving her a stern look. "Sari" he scolded, "you know how dangerous that was. Plus, the Primes won't be too thrilled to hear what you did."

"But, you won't tell them exactly that I snuck aboard...Would you?" Sari gave Bumblebee(A) the puppy dog face. The gullible autobot couldn't resist.

"Well..." Bumblebee(A) started, "I guess I don't have to tell ol' bossbots about that. But we're still gonna have to explain how you got here in the first place."

"No worries" Sari said. "I'll think of something when we meet up with them."

"IF we meet up with them" Bumblebee(A) added. "We don't know exactly where we are, and I can't get a beat on our friends energy signatures".

Sari took a look around the area. "Well" she said " looks like we're back on solid ground at least". But that was what Bumblebee(A) was confused about.

"Yeah" he added, "thing is, how DID we get back on the Earth? I don't really remember being thrown out of the ship." Sari was also puzzled "Yeah, I can't remember what happened either." Sari then went into jetpack mode, and flew a few feet above Bumblebee(A) to get a better scope of the surroundings.

"Anything?" the autobot asked.

"I...think I see a town" Sari said, pointing straight ahead of them. At hearing this, Bumblebee(A) wasted no time transforming into car mode.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out."

"Okay" Sari said, "but remember that in this universe, no one knows who the autobots are yet." She warned. "Try to stay in car mode, okay? We don't want a repeat of that woman's reaction when she saw you."

"Yeah, yeah." Bumblebee(A) said impatiently. "Just get in, before I drive off without you."

Sari giggled, still remembering said incident when they first arrived in the Prime universe. "Man, do you remember how wide that girl's eyes got?"

Bumblebee(A) couldn't help but chuckle as he too remembered. "Hahaha, and it looked like they were gonna pop right out any second."

With their laughs shared, they drove off to the town, ready to find out where they were exactly.

Prowl jumped from tree to tree, searching for any sign of his autobot comrades. As he ran through the snowy terrain, he saw what looked like a pair of fat robotic legs dangling in the snow.

"Help!" said a voice. "I'm stuck!"

Prowl came up to the figure, recognizing that it was Animated Bulkhead. "Hang on Bulkhead" he said, "I'll get you out". With a few tugs, the small but fairely strong autobot managed to pull his large friend out of the snow mound.

The large autobot took a moment to dust the snow off and out of his body. "Thanks buddy" Bulkhead(A) said. "Felt like I was beginning to rust in there." The big lug shook his large frame to wipe off any excess snow.

"Don't mention it" Prowl said, shielding himself from the flying snow. Bulkhead(A) looked around, confused as to how they ended up outside and on the ground.

"Uhh, where are we?" he asked. Looking at Prowl's face, Bulkhead(A) could tell that his small friend was also confused.

"I'm...not sure" he answered. "From what I can remember, me, Arcee, and Smokescreen managed to find the laboratory. It was at its entrance where we fought the two Shockwaves and Blitzwing." The autobot ninja took a moment to recall more of his memory. "We were...doing pretty well against them" he continued, "but then a green flash began to overwhelm us. Next thing I know, I find myself here, outside." Prowl concluded.

Bulkhead(A) could only remember a similar scenario. "Same thing with me" he said. "One moment, we're fighting like a bunch of cons, then this big green light just starts blinding...and then I'm here, trapped in the snow."

Prowl could only wonder how such events could transpire. Could the decepticons have groundbridged them off the ship? Whatever the case was, the ninjabot decided that standing around thinking about wouldn't solve anything.

"Come on" he said as he transformed into his motorcycle form. "Let's see if we can find the others. I'm sure that the same thing must've happened to them." Bulkhead(A) knocked out any remaining snow within his audio receptors, and transformed into his truck mode and drove after Prowl. "Yeah" he said. "Let's just hope we don't run into any decepticons."

"Ugh" Prime Starscream groaned, as he got up. "What happened?" He asked himself, just as the he felt something move right under him. "Huh?"

Lugnut rose from the ground, knocking the skinny con off of him. "OW!" Starscream(P) yelped as he fell on the actual floor. "Watch it you lumbering brute!" the seeker growled. As Starscream(P) got himself up again , he surveyed his surroundings. The bridge of the Nemesis was a mess as the troops were also starting to pick themselves up.

"You, trooper" Starscream(P) called to a vehicon, "what's the status of the ship?"

The vehicon checked on a nearby terminal, going through the ship'ss conditions. "No serious damage done, commander Starscream(P), it seems that we're still airborne" the grunt answered. "But it looks like the engines are out. It will take some time to repair them."

"Great" the seeker said, rolling his optics."Are you alright lord Megatron?" Starscream asked, worried about the safety of his leader. Strangely though, there was no answer. "Master?" Starscream(P) called again, still no answer. It was then that Lugnut also noticed the absence of his master. "My liege?" he called out, and just like Starscream(P) he also had no answer. The two cons frantically started searching around the bridge, calling out to their missing leaders.

"Master?"

"My liege?"

"Master!?"

"My liege!?"

"Master!"

"My liege!"

"WHERE IS LORD MEGATRON!" both cons screamed at the top of their pipes. Unfortunately, Knockout happened to be standing right in front of them as the distressed duo unleashed their little sonic yell. This knocked the decepticon medic back a few feet. Blitzwing then walked in, stepping over Knockout as he was clinging to his ringing audio receptors.

"It appears zhat our Megatrons are missing" the triple faced con(now blue faced) revealed to the two. "Perhaps ze autobots captured them when zhat green flash went off."

This greatly angered Starscream(P) and Lugnut. "The autobot scum dare to kidnap our glorious leaders, with such a shameful underhanded attack?!" Lugnut asked. "They will pay dearly for this!"

"Agreed." Starscream(P) added. The seeker then turned to the groups of vehicons currently within the bridge. "Get out there and search for our missing master!" he ordered. "And if you spot any of those wretched autobots, terminate on site!"

Lugnut however was too zealous to rely on a bunch of grunts to rescue his Megatron. "Me and Blitzwing will accompany you all on the search, to ensure the utmost safety of our master"

Unbeknownst to Lugnut, Blitwzing(now wearing his crazy face)attempted to sneak off the bridge. Unfortunately for him, Lugnut was vigilant as he was strong, and immediately took notice of the unpredictable con trying to sneak away. Grabbing him and then dragging him to the hangar for takeoff, Blitzwing cackled. "But I want to stay on ze nice big ship!" he whined, though in vain as Lugnut continued dragging him.

As they road into the town, Bumblebee(A) couldn't help but notice that the townspeople were giving him strange looks, even in vehicle mode. "Uh, Sari" he began "Why are they staring at us like that? It's like there's no difference between this mode and robot mode."

Sari began to notice the strange looks aswell. "I dunno Bee. It's as if they never saw a car before." As they drove, Sari took a more closer look at her surroundings. "Infact" she continued, "this town is pretty strange looking in itself. I don't see any signs of electronics anywhere, not even other cars."

"Maybe we're driving into one of those convention things" Bumblebee said, thinking about medieval conventions."Or maybe where in what you call 'Amish country'. You did say once that those kinds of humans follow some kind of lifestyle without technology. Maybe we're in one of their villages?"

"Hmm" Sari thought of the possibility. "Well either way, let's ask for directions" she said. Sari looked out the window, and saw what looked like a man and woman walking down the street. Ordering Bumblebee(A) to stop right next to them.

"Excuse me" she said as she got out of the car, "can you mind telling me where I am?" The couple didn't answer her though, as they were to busy staring behind her, right at Bumblebee(A).

"Honey, what is that thing?" The women asked her husband. The man continued to survey the vehicle. "I don't know" he answered "looks like some sort of wagon."

"A wagon that moves without a horse?" the women questioned. "That's impossible". Sari stood there, growing annoyed that she was being completely ignored.

"Uh, hello?" she snapped her fingers, bringing the couple's attention back at her. "What, you guys never seen a car before?" she asked.

"What's a car?" They both answered.

Sari was now staring back at them, unsure on how they never knew what the most common form of transportation was. _Must be really deep in Amish country_ she thought to herself.

As the three continued to converse, a little boy snuck up behind Bumblebee(A) and started to prod his wheels. With a very sharp stick. Taking notice, the naive autobot couldn't help but blurt out.

"Hey hey hey!" the voice suddenly came from the strange vehicle, startling both the couple and the curious child. Sari turned around "wait Bee, don't!" she warned, but it was too late.

Bumblebee(A) assumed his robot mode, and turned to the child, towering over the small kid.

"Watch where you poke that thing!" he scolded. "I need those for fast travel y'know."

This sends the little boy running scared, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Oh no" Sari muttered under her facepalm. She dared to glance behind her to see the couple's reaction: also scared shitless. The two continued to stare up at the autobot. "Ahehe" Sari nervously chuckled, "It's the new wagon model..."

"MONSTER!" the couple screams, as they high tail it out of there, leaving behind a dust trail. Sari turns to her naive guardian, and gives him a stern look.

"What?"

"What did we talk about earlier?" Sari asked.

"Hey, that kid was about to poke my wheels out" Bumblebee(A) defended himself. "Don't we need those to like, get around?"

Sari sighed, knowing that Bumblebee(A) was right about protecting his wheels. "Well you didn't have to transform" she said. "you could've just rolled forward, pretend that the breaks were off or something."

Just then, a scream was heard in the distance. Sari face palmed again. "Oh great" she sighed, "looks like those two already told the rest of the village."

"I'm not sure it's that." Bumblebee(A) said, as he looked into the distance. Sari was puzzled now.

"What?" she asked.

"Come up here" the bot ordered. Sari brought out her jetpack and flew up to Bumblebee's(A) head, and looked in his direction. What she was was a crowd alright, but instead of running into her and Bumblebee's(A) direction, they were all surrounding something.

"What do you think's happening?" Sari asked

"Beats me" answered Bumblebee(A) "but let's take look." He then transformed into his car mode.

Sari looked at him with a puzzled face. "After that stunt you just pulled?" she said.

"Hey look, in car mode, and it won't happen again" he assured. Sari sighed, and decided that a look wouldn't hurt. She got in, and they drove off to where the townspeople were gathering.

As they got closer, Sari started to make out what the townsfolk were surrounding: a person, but as they continued to get closer, it became clearer. This "person" didn't look human, except for his clothes. Besides that, he had green skin, sharp claws, slit yellow eyes, and a drooling mouth full of razor sharp teeth. As they finally drove right behind the terrified onlookers, Sari also noticed something else. This creature had a young boy in his clutches. The same boy that tried to poke out Bumblebee's(A) wheels from before. This didn't settle for Sari in the slightest.

"Bee" she said, "stay here, I'll be right back."

Bumblebee(A) protested "it might not be safe." Sari looked back at him. "I'll call you if I'm in a pinch" she assured.

Sari ran through the crowd and into the center to confront the creature.

"Hey!" she yelled at the being, "why don't you put that kid down, before I bust you."

The creature looked directly at Sari, his yellow eyes gleaming with malice, and his jaws already increasing in drool.

"Awww" he taunted, "does the little girl want to play with me? Well don't worry child." he moved his hand to grip the child's neck now. "This kid's just my meal for today, but when I'm done, I'll be sure to make some room for you, hahahaha" the fiend chuckled.

Sari was starting to get fed up with his taunts. "Won't ask again" she warned. "put the kid down, or else."

The monster only continued to laugh. "Or else what?" he asked. "you're just a pathetic weakling human. What can you possibly do against me?"

"This" Sari answered, as she opened her palm to reveal a glowing blaster hole inside.

"What the-" was all the monster could say, before having the limb that was holding the child completely blown.

The monster screamed in agony, too distracted to notice his prey running back to his parents.

"You bitch!" he roared in anger. "Are you some kind of claymore?"

"First off" Sari answered "language! And second, what's a claymore?" The creature was clearly growing in anger, believing that the strange girl was now taunting him. Extending the claws on his remaining arm, the monster ran towards Sari with surprising speed.

"Don't mess with me!" he growled, as he closed in to swipe the girl. Sari managed to time his attack though, and jumped midair to dodge, but the monster proved faster than she thought, and was soon face to face with her in midair.

He smirked, "I have you now!" and went for a killing blow.

"Now Bee!" Sari yelled, and a second before the monster could lay a claw on Sari, a giant yellow fist came forth to punch the creature back. Confused, the monster looked up to see what struck him. His yellow eyes widened as the large yellow being stood before him.

"Might wanna watch where you point those claws of yours, buddy." Bumblebee(A) taunted.

The monster grew increasingly confused now.. "What is this?" he questioned. "A claymore and an awakened being...working together?!"

"I told you, I'm not a claymore" Sari exclaimed.

"What's an 'awakened being'?" Bumblebee(A) asked.

The creature growled at what he thought was feigning ignorance. At that moment, the monster sprouted bat-like wings from his back. "I'm outta here!" he said, and shot towards the sky, intent on escaping.

"Oh no you don't !" Sari called, and shot towards the sky on her jetpack, bringing herself above the monster.

"DAMN YOU!" he roared, and brought his claws out for one last desperate attack. His fate was sealed though, as Sari brought out her laser daggers, easily slicing the monster's remaining arm off, and then cutting off his wings with quick speed. This sent the creature plummeting towards the earth, screaming all sorts of profanities at Sari.

Back on ground, Bumblebee(A) decided it was time to shut the creature up, and brought his two stingers together to deliver a powerful lighting blast, completely disintegrating the monster before he landed.

Sari came back down, and gave her autobot partner a high five.

"We sure showed him" Sari laughed in victory. But Bumblebee's(A) suddenly switched his attention

"Um, Sari"

"What is it Bee?" Sari asked as she descended to ground level. The autobot pointed her in the direction he was looking, and she turned around, only to see the townsfolk staring right at them.

"Uh oh" Sari said. "Quick Bee, car mode, now" she whispered, but the bot knew it was too late for that.

Among the group of staring faces, it was the child, his hands being held by what was probably his parents, stepped forth.

"Thank you for saving our son" the mother finally said, surprising both Sari and Bumblebee(A).

"You're not, scared of us?" Sari asked.

"It doesn't matter who or what you are now" the father said, "all that matters that you saved our boy, and most of all our village, from that vile yoma."

"That thing has a name" Bumblebee(A) asked. The man looked at both the strangers' confused faces, and made a decision.

"I can tell you're not around here" he guessed. Both Sari and Bumblebee(A) nodded. "Well" he said, "why don't you stick around for awhile. I think I can answer any question you have. Oh, and don't worry about the other townsfolk" he assured, "I'll make sure you're both treated as guests here. I am the village chief after all"

With that, Sari and Bumblebee(A) decided to follow the man, if it meant getting answers.

Unbeknownst to them though, someone was watching from the rooftops. A woman in white armor, her eyes silver, hair snow white, and a large broadsword on her back. _Interesting_ she thought to herself. _I'm not sensing anything from her, but that girl managed to fight off a yoma, and that large creature...is he an awakened being? I'll have to report this to the Organization_. And with that, the woman suddenly vanished.


End file.
